Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake
by MurderousPrincess
Summary: New adventure in the Land of Aaa.. Will Fionna finally meet the guy she is waiting for? ;  Yes.
1. The Dance

So, this is going to be my story on the Land of Aaa...  
>This is right before Ice King started talking about how much Fionna wanted to date him.<p>

* * *

><p>"I think the reason is that I got all these guy friends, and no boyfriend is because I don't really wanna date any of them. I don't need to feel like I'm waiting to be noticed. I know who I am. And I'll know what I want if and when it ever comes along." Fionna smiled.<br>Prince Gumball looked at her, "Are you sure you don't want to be my girlfriend?"  
>She nodded her head no.<br>The prince smiled and walked out of the room doen to the ball.  
>"What now, Cake? My dress is ruined... I can't go down there." Fionna frowned.<br>"Girl, look in your bag." Cake winked and left to go down to the ball.  
>Fionna looked in her bag and her eyes got wide and sparkley. She slowly lifted the dress up and out of the bag. "Oh my gob, so pretty."<br>The dress was a pale-ish blue dress. There was a flare near the bottum that had white lace fabric under the flare. Before this flare there was two, thin, white lines. Then it flared out into more of the blue dress and had two more, thin, white lines at the bottum. There was a black belt that was higher than a normal belt, around the waist. Then at the very top there was more of the lacey, white fabric. There was a black line to hold the lace there and there was a bow in the middle of the black line that was the same color as the dress. The straps were black. She continued to look through the bag. There was two bracelets, a pair of socks, a smaller bag, shoes, and another bunny hat. One bracelet was fishnets that looked like it was tied at the top, it was too long. Then the other bracelet looked like the white lacey fabric with a piece of black fabric tied around it so the lace would pop out and flare. The bow was fairly large, a little smaller than her hand. The socks went up to her knees, and they were black. Even though the dress would cover her socks and shoes, she wore them for comfort. The shoes were black flats with fish nets that came out of them to tie them up at the top. She new bag was a small, black pouch. The new hat was the same but didn't cover her chin and had two large black bows at the bottum of the ears. The hat didn't cover her chin, but covered the rest of her head, like the other hat.  
>Fionna shoved her old stuff in the old bag and quickly changed inside Gumball's room. Fionna sighed and slowly opened the door and slowly walked down the stairs, with her head down. When she reached the bottum of the stairs, she lifted her head. She blushed and smiled. Everyone looked at her, smiling. Fionna walked around to try and find Cake. Then she ran into Gumball. "Oh.. Umm. Hi."<br>"Fionna, you look even more amazing. Not that you didn't look amazing before just.. Uh-" Gumball gulped when Fionna interupted him.  
>"Oh. Haha.. Thanks." she blushed. "Have you seen Cake?"<br>"I think Cake went to find food." Prince Gumball sighed and walked off.  
>Fionna walked into the kitchen, "Cake?"<br>Cake turned around to see Fionna, "Dang, you look pretty."  
>Fionna smiled, "Thanks, Cake. We should probably get out to the ball."<br>Cake nodded and followed Fionna into the ballroom.  
>She sighed and looked at everyone, awkward and not sure what to do. Marshall Lee walked up to Fionna, "Um. Hey."<br>"Hi Marshall." she smiled and blushed.  
>"You look nice tonight."<br>"Thanks." Fionna looked down at Cake, who wasn't there anymore.  
>Marshall heard the next song come on. "Dance with me?"<br>She smiled and took his hand and slowly danced with him, burrying her head in his chest.  
>Once the song was over she went to pull away, but then Marshall said, "One more?" His face looked more mischievous than anything though. Something was up. Fionna ignored it and continnued to dance with him. Then in the middle of the song, there was a huge crash. It sounded like a huge window breaking suddenly.<p> 


	2. Kidnap

Marshall Lee broke away from their dancing and started dancing fast and crazily. Fionna stood there staring at him. Her mouth agape. The loud crashing noise was Marshall's loud music he liked.  
>"C'mon, babe! Dance." Marshall Lee smiled and shook Fionna, nicely.<br>Fionna turned red, with slight anger. She figured out with Marshall was suspicous. The music. He was lucky Prince Gumball left the room to do something, although he could probably still hear the music. Fionna shook her head no and walked out of the castle. She knew Cake would find her way home, but Fionna was tired and when she was tired she got upset easily, which is probably why she was a little mad at Marshall Lee. She got back to her home and got ready for bed, fairly quick, and laid in bed. It took her forever to fall asleep. Fionna felt tired, but wasn't tired enough to sleep. That or she just wasn't able to fall asleep. Once she fell asleep, she was out for the night.

Fionna was woken up by a loud thump, or stomping noise on her floor. She kind of spazzed out when the noise filled the room. She looked around. She saw someone or something in the corner. It was too dark to tell though. Fionna walked over slowly. Suddenly she felt attacked and her eyes were covered with a hand. The hand was cold. No, freezing. Fionna couldn't fight back, her hands were being held. A blind fold was put on her eyes, a piece of duct tape was put on her mouth, and her hands were tied behind her back. She was lifted up and felt cool air hitting her face. She was up in the air, flying. She mind was blocked, she wasn't sure who it could be, but it was obvious. Marshall Lee. She was set down on a chair.  
>Marshall tied her around the chair and unblinded her and took the tape off her mouth.<br>"What are you doing Marshall?" Fionna demanded an answer.  
>"Shh..Shh...Sh." Marshall Lee hushed her.<br>Fionna gave him a confused look.  
>"Everyone was kidnapped." Marshall looked blankly into Fionna's eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>blehhhh...short chapter.. Oh well. The next will be longer3<br>REVIEW for more :D

Goal:  
>10 Reviews by chapter 4.(maybe more?)<p>

Check out these Adventure Time Stories!

Love Affair... Lies, cheating, and who knows what. Relationships may or may not be harmed, .net/s/7565613/1/Letter_Deliveriesut... Everyone is a cheater...  
>.nets/7562466/1/Love_Affair

Letter Deliveries... Princess Bubblegum is sick and Jake must stay behind while Finn gets to go on adventure. Finn has to deliver a letter to Princess Que from Princess Bubblegum. What challenges will come during his adventure? Will he fall for the new princess?  
>.nets/7565613/1/Letter_Deliveries

both by me(:


	3. Exaplain

Fionna's face goes blank with anger. "You had to tye me up to tell me that? You couldn't have told me at the house?"  
>Marshall nodded. "They were looking for you. I thought you would be more safe here."<br>"Why aren't you captured?" Fionna questioned him.  
>"I flew out without them noticing." he explained himself.<br>"Oh. Did they take Cake?"  
>Marshall nodded.<br>Fionna looked down, "Where are they?"  
>Marshall looked at her, "Um... Not sure.. but I have some bad news."<br>"What is it?" Fionna looked at him in horror.  
>"Umm.. We might have to team up with Ice Queen to find them." Marshall gulped.<br>"ICE QUEEN? No. Is there any other way?" Fionna asked quickly.  
>"No." Marshall Lee sighed.<br>"She will only do it for a price. You know that right?" Fionna looked at him.  
>"Ya, I do. What will she want?" he looked at her.<br>"You."  
>"Me? What?" Marshall looked down, confused.<br>"Marshall! Your a "babe", as she would say. Your attractive. She will want you..." Fionna looked down, blushing.  
>"Attractive?" he winked, while blushing from her comment.<br>Fionna rolled her eyes. "Can you please untye me now. If we plan to get the other back... I suggest we start heading to the Ice Queen's castle."  
>Marshall Lee floated to the next room. She came back in, but he had a black backpack on his left shoulder. "I can't untye you yet."<br>"Why not?" Fionna glared.  
>"Oh. Um. I don't want to go yet." Marshall smirked.<br>"Marshall! Untie me! Now! We need to find everyone!" Fionna started to try and become untangled in the mess.  
>Marshall smirked and picked at his nails, not facing her while floating in a sitting position.<br>Fionna stopped struggling and just sat there. Angry. Waiting.  
>Marshall Lee faced her now. "Do you want to be untied?"<br>"No, not at all, Marshall. I would love to sit here forever." she said sarcastically and rolled her eyes, "Yes, I do."  
>"Okay." Marshall Lee looked her in the eyes, started untying her and kissed Fionna.<br>Fionna continued the kiss. Then when she realized what was going on, her eyes flickered open and got wide.


	4. Author Note

**AUTHOR NOTE.  
><span>**

* * *

><p>I left.<br>But I'm coming back.(:  
>I left because I didn't think anyone was reading my stories..so I was bored..but yesterday I decided to look at my old stories and read them..And I saw lots of reviews wanting me to continue. Well, not A LOT, but some. So I'm going to continue my story and possibly start more.<br>I hope people will continue to read and more people will start reading.  
>Thanks everyone.3<p>

-MurderousPrincess


	5. Getting The Ice Queen

Fionna pushed Marshall Lee away, "What are you doing?"  
>"I was doing this little thing called kissing." Marshall Lee smirked.<br>"I know that, Marshall!" Fionna said.  
>"Hey, don't get all upset, you continued the kiss. You're just as bad as me in this situation. Simmer down, sweetums." he began to laugh through his words a little.<br>"Don't call me sweetums." she glared.  
>"Okay, okay. Sorry." Marshall Lee was just completely chuckling.<br>Fionna rolled her eyes and rubbed her arms where the ropes had been. "Let's just go get Ice Queen."  
>"Get on my back. Flying there will be faster." Marshall Lee smiled putting her on his back and beginning to make his way to the Ice Kingdom.<br>"So, what's the plan?" Fionna asked.  
>"We get there, tell Ice Queen we need her help, she'll say she will only do it if she gets something in return, we'll ask what she wants, we'll give her what she wants, and then we'll begin searching for that person who took everyone at the party. After that, we'll figure ou the rest, I guess." Marshall Lee explained.<br>"How are you going to give her what she wants when what she'll want is you?" Fionna asked. "Are you going to just marry her?"  
>Marshall Lee started to laugh so hard that he had to put Fionna back on the ground so she wouldn't fall off his back. "There is no way I would <em>ever<em> marry her."  
>"Then what will you do?" Fionna looked confused.<br>"Awh, you're so cute when you look confused." Marshall Lee snickered, "I don't know yet, but I'll figure it out."  
>Marshall Lee grabbed Fionna again and they both silently flew until they got there. Marshall Lee put her back down again.<br>"Ice Queen..." Fionna called out.  
>She looked evil as she came out of her little cave with Guntha. "You want my help, don't you?"<br>"Yes." Fionna sighed, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.  
>"You know I want something in return, right?"<br>"Yes." Fionna glared.  
>"I'll think of something eventually. Just remember you owe me, Fionna." Ice Queen smirked. She knew she could get almost anything out of her.<br>"Really? You don't want me or anything?" Marshall Lee's jaw dropped.  
>"Ehh, no thanks." Ice Queen has an oddly disgusted look on her face.<br>"What? Okay..."  
>Fionna started laughing. She found it funny that Marshall Lee was hurt by this, but she couldn't blame him. Not even Ice Queen wanted him. She patted him on the back, "It's okay. You're still my bud."<br>"Let's just get going..." he said through his teeth.  
>Fionna smiled and looked at him, "Lead the way, buttercup."<p> 


	6. Future Prince

Thanks to the person who gave me a cookie. :33

* * *

><p>"Okay, sweetums." Marshall Lee smirked.<br>Fionna glared at him.  
>"Hey, you called me buttercup." he glared back.<br>"Do you two bicker all the time?" Ice Queen said, annoyed.  
>"Do you kidnap people all the time?" Fionna looked at Ice Queen.<br>"Ouch. Attitude. PMS?" Ice Queen smirked taking out a tampon.  
>Fionna jaw dropped, "Bitch." Fionna crossed her arms and continued to follow Marshall Lee.<br>Ice Queen snickered as she put away the tampon. "You're too cute, Fi."  
>Fionna ignored her, "Marshall, where are we even going?"<br>"To visit future prince."  
>"Ohhh..."<br>"Wait...why?" Ice Queen asked.  
>"He can tell us the future..So we can find out where everyone is." Fionna explained.<br>As they started to leave the Ice Kingdom, Marshall Lee took out his umbrella so he wouldn't be burned by the sun. He still remembers the last time he forgot his umbrella. The pain of his skin sizzling. He could still hear it too.

"Ahh... I thought you three might show up." Future prince laughed.  
>"Ya, ya, let's not go through this like we always do when I visit..." Marshall Lee rolled his eyes.<br>Future Prince laughed some more. "I can't tell you where they are."  
>"Well, why not? I don't want to spend another minute with Ice Queen..." Fionna complained.<br>"Hey! I'm right here. I thought we were friends, Fi?" Ice Queen cried.  
>"Oh my glob. I'm sorry..." Fionna looked down. She knew she had to be nice, but she was scared. The land of Aaa is a big place, what could she do without Cake?<br>"I can't say because it's your job to find out. You'l figure it out though." Future Prince winked.  
>"B-But..please.." Fionna begged.<br>"Well, you know what, Fi? I don't want to be around you either!"  
>Fionna looked at her with a wtf look, "We're already done with that conversation."<br>"I'll give you guys a hint... Last place you would expect." he smiled.  
>"Tell us." Marshall Lee turned into a bat and hissed.<br>"Calm down, fine, fine..."  
>"Wait!" Ice Queen yelled, "We should figure this out on our own.<br>There was a crash. Another crash. The same type of crash.

-  
>"What? I wasn't expecting this!" Future Prince screamed.<p> 


End file.
